Magnolia's Hallow's Eve Festival
by CrystalLust
Summary: Happy Halloween from Fairy Tail and their first ever Hallow's Eve Festival straight in, yep, you guessed it, Magnolia!


**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy!"

Lucy was currently dressing in her apartment getting ready for Magnolia's first ever Hallow's Eve Festival. They had added this festival in after Makarov had decided to have a break from working in a guild and started a festival in honor of Hallow's Eve. She stretched as she added the final touch to her costume, which she thought looked really cute. As soon as she posed in front of her mirror and loud bang could be heard from her front door of her apartment. A certain pink-haired Salamander burst right into her bedroom, a grin on his face. Lucy let out a small shriek, surprised to see him here, and more surprised to see how he got in. She ignored Natsu and ran to her door, seeing that the door was lying on the floor, as if something had knocked it down, or _someone._ Lucy turned her head back at Natsu who was positioning himself on her couch, laying down and swinging his arm lazily, and gave him his best Lucy glare.

Natsu shook off the bag of chips he was eating and jumped off the couch. "Hey Lucy!"

"You ready to leave yet, c'mon, were going to be late!" Natsu said, still grinning stupidly. Lucy let out a sigh and smiled a bit. She couldn't stay mad at Natsu and his stupidity. "Okay!" Lucy said, twirling around in her dress, showing off the beauty she was.

"What are you supposed to be?" Natsu asked, tilting his head a bit of the side in wonderment. Lucy mentally slapped herself, "I'm supposed to be an angel, ya know?Those people with wings in the sky?"

"You mean like Happy? Aera Magic?" Natsu questioned again, before grinning, "Ohhhh. I get it, you want to be like Happy, a flying cat? I think you're missing the ears."

Lucy gawked. Seriously? "Natsu, we even fought an angel, okay, well not exactly an angel but. You know Sorano? Angel? From the Neo Oracion Seis?

Natsu's eyes brightened a bit at this, understanding. "Oh, okay! Well c'mon! Were going to be late!"

 _*Time Skip*_

"So, Natsu. Are you going to be dressing up? Where's your costume?" Lucy asked, as they arrived at the main entrance, now heading inside the guild hall.

"Oh yeah definitely! I'm gonna change when I get inside!" Natsu said happily, watching the guild talking to each others in bright and colorful costumes. Everyone was happy and excited to go to the festival. Some were complimenting others on their costumes and some helping others adding the final touch to their's. Makarov, dressed in an elf costume, stood up on the counter and called for everyone's attention. "Alright guys! We're leaving, to help refresh your memories I'll remind you what's going to happen. Listen up, you guys are going to be at the festival for exactly an hour, talking with the townsfolk, and helping set up games. After all we are hosting the first Hallow's Eve Festival! Alright after the festival, we move on to the parade," Makarov said, glancing at Mirajane who handed him a list of names, "8 floats are going to be presented with the following people on each float: Laxus and I, float #1. Lucy, float #2. Gray and Juvia, float #3. Wendy, float #4. Erza, you will be float #5. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna, float #6. Gajeel and Levi, float #7. Natsu, float #8. The whole guild cheered for those selected members, as some of them blushed at the attention, while others like Natsu grinned excitingly.

 _*Time Skip, Hallow's Eve Festival*_

Lucy was wandering around the festival, glancing at all the lights and games the town had to offer. It was amazing, no, spectacular. Lucy saw Erza and met up with her. "Hey Erza!" Lucy called out, watching as Erza turned her head towards Lucy, before smiling.

"Why, hello Lucy! Isn't this festival amazing? Almost as enjoyable as my first picnic," Erza said. "Oh, and do you like my costume, I picked it out myself."

Lucy stared at what Erza was wearing, what a surprise. She was dressed up as a big creamy strawberry cake, topped with a giant strawberry on the top. It looked uncomfortable to wear but Erza looked proud of herself, so Lucy decided to play it cool. "Yes! I absolutely love it! Um, it's very unique!" She gave an awkward smile.

Erza beamed. "Why thank you! I must say, your outfit looks prestigious too."

Lucy gave a little laugh before asking her if she wanted to try out some of the other games at the festival. Of course, she agreed and they both met at the closest game stand next to them and the person in charge of the stand was very familiar.

"Hey guys! Erza, Lucy, wanna try hitting those 3 bottles of ice?" Gray asked, holding a plastic ball and pointing to 3 bottles of a thin sheet of ice, stacking on each other in the shape of a pyramid. Gray was currently dressed as a dancer, wearing a fedora, and doing the cha-cha behind the counter, not noticing Juvia watching him from across the street. "Gray, my Darling, you look so amazing in that fedora," Juvia whispered, blushing when Gray began dancing.

Erza looked at the ball in Gray's hand. "Okay. I'll give it a try Gray," Erza said, giving everyone a confident smile.

Erza grabbed the ball in her right hand and began to lean back. Then, she looked straight at the bottles, aiming the ball towards them. Finally, she threw the ball. Lucy and Gray watched dramatically as everything looked and moved in slow motion for a second. The ball was spinning fast towards the bottles as they shined from the thin sheet of clear ice. The ball got closer and closer and it look as if it was going to hit straight in the middle. But it missed.

The ball instead had flew jut a few inches above the bottles, landing behind them as they fell to the ground with a small thud. Lucy and Erza both gawked. Then, Lucy turned her head and looked at Erza who was shaking slightly. Lucy slowly backed away to a safe distance from Erza. She watched carefully as Erza slowly turned her head towards Gray, still shaking. She quickly used her requip magic to change her Strawberry Cake Halloween costume into her Heaven's Wield Armor. Dozens of swords, all from different shaped and sizes appeared around here. Gray watched as Erza charged towards her before realizing what was going to happen to him if he didn't move: He was going to become a human pretzel. Gray widened his eyes and tightened the fedora of his head and began running. Lucy watched, sighing as she saw Erza chasing Gray through the festival while he kept shouting, "Ah! It wasn't me! Ahhhh! Someone help me!" But no one did.

Lucy facepalmed herself and looked around her. On one side of the festival, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mira were giggling over something Lucy couldn't here, although she did see Elfman stumbling over the place before he went behind a trash bin and release everything in his guts. Lucy turned to her right and saw Gajeel winning a ginormous brown teddy bear with an adorable red ribbon on it's neck for Levi, who was blushing like crazy. Jet and Droy were hugging each other and crying about how did it all go wrong? Finally she turned her head to see Max in a tank, sitting on a wooden paddle with water underneath. Next to the tank was a small target. Lucy watched as Wakaba was talking to Macao before noticing Max. He started laughing and bought a ball. He aimed the ball and unlike Erza, it hit the target. Max fell into the water and started shivering once he got out. He started mumbling something about "Stupid...water...Stupid...Wakaba...Hey!...laughing...Romeo? Huh?!"

Lucy chuckled a bit at this, but then Makarov's booming voice burst through the festival. Lucy looked up at where the sound was coming from. Speakers were placed all over the festival. Lucy started running and following the sound until she came to a small stage. All the members were watching as 7 of the selected members including Makarov, were coming onto the stage. Lucy followed them and they all got in order of the floats. They hoped on their floats and got ready.

 **No One's POV**

Confetti was thrown as the Hallow's Eve Parade started. Balloons were flying in the sky and lightning shot out of them as they popped. Everyone was in for a shock. The people watched in excitement and kids cheered as Laxus and Makarov started off their float with a burst. Makarov's eyes began to glow a bright yellow and he grew until he was as high as the banner marking Fairy Tail's Symbol held by the exceeds flying in the starry night sky. Hurrays and Screams of excitement were heard among many people. Laxus smirked at this. The crowds watched in excitement as the other floats began to past. Swords flying in the air, transformation into several costumes, water and ice mixing in harmony to create clouds of tiny icy droplets, many celestrial spirits performing magic, wowing the crowd, a large shining ice sculpture, a gust of wind blew around everyone, spraying glitter and sparkles on the townsfolk, watching as crackling letters of 'FIREWORKS' were written and exploding brightly in the night sky along with a few drops of hot metallic to increase the exploding rate.

Finally after being dazzled one by one, the people watched in suspense as a giant flaming, fiery dragon flew out of Natsu's mouth. "Alright!" Natsu grinned, watching in delight as he was greeted by wows and great cheers from everyone in Magnolia. He was wearing a pumpkin as his costume. What a great way to end things off, with a spectacular fiery ending to keep the crowd going. Everyone looked around, people dressed In costumes, chattering and screaming. Everyone looked ready to throw another party next year, definitely. This truly was the Best Halloween Ever.

Makarov glanced at everyone on the floats giving the signal. He threw his hands in the air and a giant ball of light formed from his hands and shot straight into the sky. A bright glowing light of Fairy Tail's symbol was printed in the sky along with a message below it.

"Happy Halloween!"

* * *

 **(Hey guys! So I kinda lied. Hehe. I decided to make another one-shot since those are really simple, for Halloween. I thought to myself, I love Halloween and I love Fairy Tail, so why not put the two together? Okay.. So moving on. I'm going to start making a series au. Kinda. Since I dont have a posting schedule, excpect some slow-ish updates. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always appreciated!)**


End file.
